Love and Eskimo Kisses
by digitaldesigner
Summary: Angel watched as Cordy fought for her life.


Title: Love and Eskimo Kisses

Author: Aimee

Beta: Dev

Word Count: 773

Prompt: Time

Rating: PG

Spoilers: A spoiler-free zone.

Pairing: Angel/Cordelia, implied Wes/Fred

Summary: Angel watched as Cordy fought for her life.

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Otherwise, they're mine.

Author's Note: Written for 10_fics.

Angel watched as the love of his life fought for her her life. Cordelia lay in a coma in the intensive unit of Los Angeles Mercy Medical Center. She was hit by a man in a SUV who ran a red light and then hit her in a head-on collision.

Angel took her hand in his as tears fell silently down his face. "Come back to me, Baby. I need you," Angel whispered through his tears.

***

Two weeks later, Cordelia still hadn't woken from her coma. Angel was becoming more and more frustrated by the day. He fingered the gold band that circled his finger and sighed. He just wanted his wife back.

Angel brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into Cordy's eyes behind her ear. He watched her, silently pleading with her to open those beautiful hazel eyes that he loved so much. He kissed her cheek and returned to his seat by her bed.

Cordelia's hospital room was suddenly opened, revealing a little girl with dark eyes and brown hair. "Daddy!" Hope exclaimed, running into Angel's arms. Her Aunt Fred stood at the doorway, smiling.

"She missed you," Fred told Angel softly.

"I missed her, too."

"How's she doing?" she asked, indicating the woman in the bed.

Angel sighed. "About the same. The doctors say there's nothing that is keeping her from waking up. We're just waiting for her to open her eyes."

"Don't lose hope, Angel. She'll come back to you. Look at everything she has to live for."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Are you gonna lose me?" Hope asked.

Angel looked at his little girl, wondering why she'd ask such a question.

"No. Why do you think that?"

"Aunt Fred said 'don't lose hope'. That's me," she explained.

Both adults laughed quietly. "Don't worry, Princess. I won't lose you," Angel assured the little girl.

Fred smiled at the exchange. "I'll leave her with you for awhile. Call me when you want me to pick her back up."

"Thanks, Fred," Angel told the brunette as she closed the door softly behind her, leaving the family alone.

"Can I give Mommy a kiss?" Hope asked.

Angel smiled. "Of course you can." He picked her up and sat her down gently on the edge of the bed. Hope leaned over and touched her nose to her mother's, giving her an eskimo kiss. It was a gesture he'd seen countless times over the past five years, but it was always Cordy who initiated it; this was the first time he'd seen Hope do it. His heart soared one minute and broke the next when he realized Cordy had missed this precious moment with their child.

Hope lay down beside her mother, snuggling with her like she had done so many times in the past. It was in that moment that Cordelia responded. She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. "Mommy, you waked up," Hope told her.

Cordy smiled. "Hi, Princess," she greeted their daughter. "Can I have a hug?"

Hope nodded emphatically and threw her arms around her mother, hugging her for all she was worth. Angel watched the reunion with joy in his heart. "Hope, how would you like to call Aunt Fred and tell her Mommy woke up?" he asked his daughter, dialing the phone.

"Okay, Daddy," Hope agreed, jumping off the bed and taking the phone from her father.

While Angel was dialing Fred's number for Hope, Cordelia had pulled herself into a sitting position. Angel watched Hope begin to talk excitedly to Fred and turned his attention to his wife. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could. "I missed you so much," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion.

Cordy pulled back slightly so she could look into his eyes. Eyes that were now filled with tears. "Hey," she told him softly. "It's okay, Baby. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

Angel framed Cordy's face in the palm of his hands and kissed her. It was a kiss that showed her just how much he'd missed her. The kiss soon deepened into something much more, each moaning softly. They were soon brought back into reality when Hope's joyful laugh broke through the spell they seemed to be under. "I love you, Cordy," he told her.

"I love you, too, Angel."

***

An hour later, Fred and Wes softly knocked on the door. What they saw there brought a smile to both their faces. Hope lay in her mother's arms while Angel held Cordy in his. The picture perfect family.


End file.
